The Agent
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: The Max Level Agent has eradicated Cell and the Freaks, now hailed as a hero. Now he's Codename Tabitha's familiar. This blue-haired girl will awaken some emotions he never knew he had. At least he's in his element when the war rolls around. WARNING: Sexual Content, Violence, Gore and Profanity.
1. Chapter 1

The Max Level Agent looked over the clean streets of Pacific City. He'd cleaned the Freaks and Cell. He was happy. But now he was bored. Sure, Level 5 Strength and Agility was useful for making laps of the city but even that was boring more often than not. The Agent decided to run a couple laps of The Agency Tower. Couldn't hurt, could it?

The Max Level Agent ran around the tower for eighth time. This was becoming boring. He NEEDED something to occupy him. As if the world had heard him, a lighting bolt struck him on a clear day. He was unconscious immediately.

The Max Level Agent woke to a strange floor. The floor was not the pavement or concrete or Agency floor he had become accustomed to. Where was he? He pushed himself onto his feet and looked around. A girl with bright blue hair was staring at him with a book in her hand. She had to be half his height. There was also many other strange creatures, one of them was on fire but didn't seem bothered so he didn't react. He looked at the blue-haired girl who was coming toward him.

"Kneel please." She requested. The Max Level Agent couldn't see any muscle or weapons on her but he tightened his fist before he knelt to the girl's height. "Remove Helmet please." He shook his head. He couldn't as far as he knew. The blue-haired girl spoke a few words under her breath before she placed her lips on his helmet. Why? What was the point of that? Before he could muse any further, a slight pain began in his left hand. He brought his gauntlet up to his face and looked at it curiously. Why did it hurt? The pain stopped as quick as it came and the blue-haired girl stepped back. He unclenched his fist and looked around, only just noticing the other children and one much older man across from his. He pointed at the blue-haired girl.

"Who?" He asked. He'd always found it painful to speak so he hardly did. The blue-haired girl looked at him.

"Tabitha. Who are you?" The little girl had lied to him. Tabitha wasn't her real name. Maybe that was her codename? He'll just stick with it.

"Max Level Agent." He replied, scanning over the crowd and the old man. The only weapons they had that his helmet could pick up on where a stick on each of them, a staff on the older man and Codename Tabitha and some strange energy reading passing through all of them. The reading wasn't radiation so he had no clue. He looked at the older man who approached Codename Tabitha. The duo spoke and he listened in.

"Well done Tabitha. You have successfully summoned a familiar. Would you mind if I asked him some questions?" The older man asked.

"Thanks and no Mr. Colbert." Codename Tabitha replied, now nose-deep in that book she carried with her. Maybe he should read a book to quell his boredom? Yeah he'll do that when he can find the library. 'Mr. Colbert' approached him.

"Hello." Mr. Colbert greeted. He only stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Uh. Why wouldn't you remove your helmet?"

"Password please." He automatically replied. It was drilled into him that he will only answer questions about the Agency and the Agent project to people with the password.

"Uh password? I don't know a password." Mr. Colbert replied. The Max Level Agent cracked his neck.

"Refrain from further questioning without the password." He ordered. Mr. Colbert nodded, slightly scared it seemed.

 **AGENTAGENTAGENTAGENTAGENTAGENTAGENT**

Tabitha watched as the hulking blue figure named 'Max Level Agent' ordered Mr. Colbert to refrain from questions without a password. The Agent walked away from him and stood at her side, staring at her for a second before looking around. She was definitely curious about this man.

 **555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

The Max Level Agent followed Codename Tabitha as she led him to her sleeping quarters. Maybe it was time for sleep? Yeah that had to be it. He didn't know the time so he stuck with the girl. Codename Tabitha opened a door and she led him into her room, he had to duck to get in, and he looked around. The room had a bookshelf and many other essentials in a sleeping quarter. Codename Tabitha turned to him.

"Look away please." Codename Tabitha requested. He shook his head.

"Keep superior in sight at all times." He recited. Codename Tabitha turned red as she began to remove her clothes. Why was she red? Did she have a condition where she turned red when she removed her clothes? Probably. When Codename Tabitha had removed her clothes, he saw two little pink nubs on her chest. He tilted his head and pointed at them. "What?"

"Nipples. Please don't stare." He looked at her tinted face. She walked over and opened her dresser and bent over to withdraw a robe-like piece of clothing. Unfortunately, this meant that she showed her vagina to him. He looked at it curiously. Why was there a cut on her skin? Why wasn't it bleeding? Was it a scab? Why was it there of all places? Did she gets into a fight where she was clothesless? Possibly. He watched as she put a small piece of pink fabric over the slit and put her robe on.

"Why is there a cut on your skin?" He asked. Codename Tabitha turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He pointed to her cut in between her legs. Codename Tabitha went a bit pink in the face.

"Not important." Codename Tabitha replied. He shrugged and watched as she got into her bed. He walked to her side. Codename Tabitha had fallen asleep rather quickly. He stood guard.

If anyone had looked in, they would have seen a 7ft 7 giant staring at a teenage girl as she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirche was jealous. There's no beating around the bush. She was jealous of Tabitha. Tabitha, a flat-chest, got a heavily muscular, giant, obeying familiar. She got a salamander with no idea about sex! At least she got better than Louise the Zero. She just got an average teen boy. Oh well. Kirche supposed that she could just seduce the giant man and have sex with him. Easy enough. Right?

 **FIREARMSFIREARMSFIREARMSFIREARMSFIREARMSFIREARMSFIREARMS**

The Agent followed Codename Tabitha outside into a field. The field was filled with students and their families. Codename Tabitha led him to a race track.

"Run around once please." Codename Tabitha politely ordered. The Max Level Agent nodded and walked to the start point. He waited for the go. "Go!" He sprinted forward. He finished the first lap under 6 seconds. 5.61 seconds to be exact. He stopped at the end and calmly walked to Codename Tabitha, not even a little tired. Codename Tabitha was staring with wide eyes. In fact, most people who watched The Agent run had wide eyes. He heard a sort-of cat purring coming from behind him. He turned and the red-head girl was staring at him from the side of Codename Tabitha. He stood much taller then the red-head.

"Oh Darling. You're so fast and athletic!" She said weirdly. The Agent ignored her and turned to Codename Tabitha.

"Mistress?" He asked. Codename Tabitha shook from her shock. Normal's tend to do so.

"Follow." She politely ordered. The Agent nodded. He didn't notice the shocked look on the other girl's face.

 **DRIVINGDRIVINGDRIVINGDRIVINGDRIVINGDRIVINGDRIVING**

Kirche was shocked. The man didn't fall head-over-heels for her! He didn't even acknowledge her! Unacceptable! She grabbed the arm of the tall man and pushed into her chest, hoping for a reaction. Unfortunately, it wasn't the one she expected. He grabbed her skin and yanked her up to his height. The two eyes of cyan blue stared into her eyes.

"Oh Darling, you're so strong!" Kirche seductive!y said. He just continued to stare at her. Tabitha stopped and looked at them.

"Put down." She stated. The man dropped her. She yelped as her legs gave out and she fell onto her back.

"Never try to do things like that again." The giant man growled in that soothing deep voice of his. Kirche almost removed all her clothing just to get him aroused. One way or another, that man would be hers!

 **AGENCYAGENCYAGENCYAGENCYAGENCYAGENCYAGENCY**

The Agent and Codename Tabitha watched as the weird girl left. 'Darling' wasn't his name. Why did she say it so weirdly? The Agent looked at Codename Tabitha for directions. He adjusted the Flocket Launcher on his back and gripped the handle of his Machine Gun.

"Void Day. Get to know each other." Codename Tabitha started walking toward the mess hall. "Breakfast." The Agent nodded and began following Codename Tabitha.

 **CELLCELLCELLCELLCELLCELLCELL**

The Agent was standing in the mess hall or 'Cafeteria' as the students called it. He was standing next to Codename Tabitha, the weird red-head girl and a pink-haired girl.

"Tabitha?" The pink-haired girl said to the blue-haired girl. Codename Tabitha looked at her. 'How do you control your familiar so well?"

"Friendly with him. Polite." Codename Tabitha stated quietly and returned to eating. The Agent noticed a black-haired boy sitting on the ground with a small plate with a side of bread and a small piece of meat made mostly of fat. The Agent felt a little sympathy towards this boy and he walked up to Codename Tabitha.

"Can I have an apple please?" He asked. Codename Tabitha reached over the table and handed him a shiny red apple. He grabbed it gently and walked over to the black-haired boy. "Hey." The boy looked up.

"Hey." He replied quietly, almost scared. The Agent held out the apple for the boy to take. The boy's eyes lit up and he took the apple. The boy looked up at The Agent thankfully. "Thanks."

"Welcome." The Agent replied and walked back beside Codename Tabitha, who was staring at him. He stared back. Eventually, Codename Tabitha turned back to her food, though she snuck a few glances at him every now and then. The Agent's ears picked up on a yelling boy, though he supposed everyone in the hall heard it.

"STUPID MAID!" The voice yelled. The Agent turned to to the loud voice and stared in bewilderment. A woman was kneeling in front of a boy, who had some comical stains on his trousers. It looked like the man had defiled himself. The Agent left Codename Tabitha's side and walked up to the pair.

"-Have your job for this!" The boy was not yelling but was indeed angry. The Agent believed that it was to do with the questionable stains on his trousers. He stood there as the boy raised a hand. The Agent grabbed the boy's hands before he could strike the maid. The blond haired boy turned to look at the giant. "Remove your hand commoner!" The Agent just kept his grip and stared at the loud boy. The boy struggled for a while before stopping and glaring at him. "Move your hand from your betters!"

"What were you going to do to the maid?" He growled. The blond boy's glare softened before it hardened again.

"The maid spilt tea on me, so I was well within my rights to discipline her." The boy said. "Now unhand me commoner!" The Agent saw a small bottle fall from the boy's pocket. He looked at it and let go of the boy's hand to reach down and pick it up. He stood back up and held out the bottle for the boy to take. All colour drained from the boy's face.

"Guiche?" The Agent looked at a young girl who appeared to be on the verge of tears. "Why do you have Montremency's perfume?"

"She gave it to me as a friendship gift my little flower! Our relationship-" Guiche started.

"GUCIHE!" Another female voice yelled. Guiche's colour drained even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guiche is about to get FUCKED UP!**

A girl stormed past The Agent to Guiche with a very angry expression. He assumed she was the one who shouted.

"A-ah Montremency! I was wondering where my love had-!" Guiche was obviously scared now. It showed in his eyes though, The Agent did not know what scared him.

"Guiche? I thought I was the only one for you?" The girl with the brown coat asked.

"Last night, you told me those exact words!" Montremency raged. A crowd had formed around the two girls and one boy.

"N-now l-let's-!" Guiche was obviously stalling for time but it wasn't enough for Montremency and the brown-cloak girl.

 ***SLAP!***

 ***SLAP!***

One girl ran away, tears streaming down her face, the other, storming in rage. Guiche, however, was sporting two red handprints on his face. Guiche's pride, unable to take being to blame, turned to blame it on another person.

"You!"" Guiche pointed at The Agent.

"Me." The Agent repeated. Guiche's face reddened.

"You have made two beautiful girls cry! By my honour, I, Guiche de Gramont, challenge you to a duel!" Guiche declared. The Agent tilted his head in confusion and looked at Guiche.

"Duel?" He asked.

"A fight to the death." Guiche replied, infuriated at this commoners lack of knowledge.

"Accepted." He simply replied.

"Vesatri Court in 10 minutes. Enjoy your last moments commoner." Guiche smiled arrogantly and walked off. The Agent shook his head and turned around to see Codename Tabitha, the pink-haired girl and the weird red-head walk up to him. All three looked at him.

The Agent saw concern and worry in Codename Tabitha's eyes. Confusion in the pink-haired one's and a weird emotion in Kirche's.

"Where is Vesatri Court?" He asked. And so Codename Tabitha told him.

The Agent walked up and stopped from about 25m distance from Guiche.

"And so the commoner shows!" Guiche declared dramatically. "I must say, I commend your courage and bravery." Guiche raised up a rose. "My runic name is Guiche the Bronze and my magic comes from the Earth. And so, you will face my beautiful Valkyries!" A petal fell from the rose as Guiche swiped the rose. A golem, about three quarters The Agent's height, came from the ground. The Agent summarised that it would take about tenth on his strength to destroy it. "Kill him!"

The Valkyrie charged The Agent, swinging it's sword. The Agent leant out of the way of the swing and backhanded the Valkyrie, destroying it's head instantly.

'Gotta keep the pimp hand strong.' The Agent joked in his mind. Nobody here would get it, so he didn't bother saying it.

Guiche, as well as everyone was in awe of The Agent's show of strength. However, his pride again got in the way of his common sense.

"W-well done commoner! You beat a completely simple Valkyrie!" Guiche stuttered. He swiped his rose again, and six petals fell. The Agent wanted to end this but now, after Guiche mocked him over and over, he'd be the Demon the Cell always called him.

As the Valkyries sprung up, The Agent was smashing them. Left and right, pieces of Valkyries got tossed everywhere. Guiche's willpower was almost completely exhausted but, he had one more spell that would show this commoner!

Guiche raised his rose and began chanting hastily when, his rose was snatched out of his hand. Guiche looked to see The Agent dangling the rose above him. Guiche went to grab the rose when The Agent pulled it a bit further up.

"Give me back my wand!" Guiche roared. The Agent stood tall and held the rose just outside of Guiche's reach. He held it above him while Guiche kept jumping and trying to grab it. The crowd, silent ever since The Agent's show of strength, were laughing at Guiche's humiliation. Guiche's face reddened as time went on. Eventually, Guiche had enough and raised a fist to strike the commoner. When he sent his fist forward, it was caught and he was lifted into the air by his arm.

The Agent's cyan eyes seemingly stared into Guiche's soul before a loud snapping sound was heard and Guiche screamed girlishly. The Agent grabbed Guiche's other arm and another snapping sound was heard. Guiche's scream was loud enough to shatter glass. The Agent dropped Guiche on his broken arms, another girly scream, raised in pitch, and Guiche lay there, broken and sobbing, tears sprinting down his face.

"I won our fight to the death." The voice of The Agent sounded so much deeper, almost like a Demon's.

"I... I... Y-yie... Yiel-d." Guiche choked out and raised a shaking head in a pathetic effort to stop The Agent.

The Agent raised a massive boot and brought it down on Guiche's head.

Or he would of, had Codename Tabitha not shouted at the last minute.

Luckily, The Agent was able to maneuver his foot to stomp Guiche's broken arm, completely obliterating the dangly piece of flesh and making Guiche silent with pain. The Agent turned around and looked at Codename Tabitha. The blue-head was staring at him while the crowd was in a shocked silence. Some were crying, some were just staring in silent shock. The Agent knew why.

They had expected him to be beaten and tossed aside easily. They thought he would lying on the ground broken and bleeding and begging for mercy. Instead, he'd showed them how fragile they really were. He'd destroyed their pride by beating down a dramatic and arrogant little kid. The Agent's face beneath the mask was stoic as alwaya but that die not mean that he didn't take any satisfaction from it.

The Agent turned back to Guiche who had crawled away a few millimetres. The Agent took a step closer to him. He raised a massive boot.

 **Is he dead or naw? You tell me, I'll be letting the first person who reviews this chapter and either puts:**

 **Light for Guiche living.**

 **Dark for Guiche dying.**

 **To decide whether he dies or not.**

This time, he did not listen to Codename Tabitha's scream of his title and sent his boot on a direct course for Guiche's fragile head.


	4. Chapter 4

The Agent did hate how Guiche mocked him but, it was how the boy was raised. To be prideful and confident in his abilities. Plus, he'd been mocked by his fellow Agents before.

* **BOOM!***

Guiche stared, terrified at the giant blue boot that created a giant hole next to his head. He weakly turned his head to the giant blue figure.

The Agent moved his foot away from Guiche and turned before walking away, leaving a shocked crowd and a grateful though broken Guiche.

 **Paragon earned! Angel Tree skill point earned!**

The Agent was in Codename Tabitha's room. He just... Needed to be away from the crowd. The door opened and Codename Tabitha came in. The Agent looked up at her for a moment before hanging his head again.

"OK?" He heard her quiet voice ask. He sighed. That was the first time anyone asked him how he felt. Should he reply positively or negatively?

"I don't know." He settled for. Now that Codename Tabtiha asked him that, nobody in The Agency or he saved asked him how he felt. He felt... oddly happy with Codename Tabitha asking him that question. The bed shifted slightly on The Agent's left and he lifted his head and looked at Codename Tabitha. She was stoic as always but her lips were curled in the slightest smirk. Codename Tabitha leant her head against his shoulder and exhaled slowly. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Told you. Void day. No classes." Codename Tabitha replied. The Agent grunted lightly.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a nap. Clear my head." He felt Codename Tabitha nod into his shoulder and he got off the bed. He had balanced most of his weight on his feet since there was no way that a wooden bed could hold his weight. He sat down against a wall and tried to sleep.

As he drifted off to the Dreamworld, he didn't notice Codename Tabitha's disappointed expression. As much as she was confused, she was disappointed that The Agent had moved his body, and the strange warmth that came with being near him, away.

The Agent looked around the black area. He was dreaming, he had to be. A clicking sound came from behind him and he turned to see a tree like glowing interface.

 **Angel Tree**

 **1 skill point unspent.**

 **What are perks?**

 **Perks are bonuses granted by spending perk points. Each perk you gain has a Ability and Passive. Passive will be activated all the time and the Ability needs to be manually activated.**

 **Only Angel points work in the Angel Tree, just like Demon points only work in the Demon Tree.**

 **Healing- White Light- Lvl 1.** _Ability: A si_ _ngle snap of your fingers can heal anyone's minor cuts and bruises. Passive: Regenerate 4 points of health per second._

 **Lvl 2.** _Ability:_ _You can now heal any diseases in their early stages and can heal gashes and slashes on people's bodies. Passive: Regenerate 8 points of health per second._

 **Max lvl.** _Ability:_ _A snap of your fingers can regenerate whole limbs, cure any disease and even bring people back to life for a few seconds. Passive: Regenerate 20 points of health per second._

 **Flight- Feather Feet- Lvl 1.** _Ability: Yo_ _u can sprint faster, further and can run along walls momentarily. Passive: Move 5% faster overall._

 **Lvl 2.** _Ability:_ _When you sprint, you can slow time momentarily once a day. You can also defy the laws of gravity even more and run along walls longer. Passive: Move 20% faster overall._

 **Max lvl.** _Ability: Y_ _ou can now stop time entirely while you sprint once a day. You can run along walls indefinitely and even run up them. Passive: Move 50% faster overall._

 **Weapons- Light Punch-Lvl 1.** _Ability:_ _You can incase your hand in light slightly and break weak shields and walls by punching them and break damaged bones. Passive: Hit 2% harder with melee attacks._

 **Lvl 2.** _Ability: I_ _ncase your hand in solid light and break strong shields and walls and break bones easily in a human's body. Passive: Hit 5% harder with melee attacks._

 **Max lvl.** _Ability: I_ _ncase your hand in corrupted light (perfectly safe) and break enchanted walls, shields and bones with ease. Passive: Hit 20% harder with melee attacks._

 **Where would you like to spend your point?**

 **I hope some people choose the Dark route in the future so I can choose the skills in there. Anyway, you guys choose where the first Angel perk point goes. Choose wisely, because the higher level you go, the more perk points needed. For example. Lvl 1 needs 1 perk point. Lvl 2 needs 2 and Max needs 3.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Agent felt himself being drawn to the Healing branch. He could move faster than any human, magic or not, break a reinforced wall with ease and whip out a gun practically instantly. He raised a finger and tapped **Lvl 1** on the branch.

 **You have chosen: White Light Lvl 1. Can you confirm your choice?**

The Agent pressed 'Yes' and a golden energy flowed from the tree-like interface into his hand. He looked curiously at it.

 **Very well. White Light Lvl 1. Would you like a demonstration?**

The Agent pressed 'Yes' once again. A sudden itch came over his body and he looked down to see some thin cuts and bruises on his body. They were already healing, faster than his normal regeneration would. He guessed the Passive was working. The Agent exhaled and prepared to train his power.

In the real world, Codename Tabitha had returned from a walk to the library and various other activities. She looked at the still and sleeping figure of her familiar.

The mysterious 'Max Level Agent' remained a mystery, but she doubted he was a monster. He'd defended Siesta, gave Louise's familiar a apple out of sympathy and beat a noble within a inch of his life.

The last part was very susprising. When her familiar had accepted the duel, she'd felt a sudden wave of protectiveness wash over her. Codename Tabitha undressed down to her blue bra and panties and sat on her bed and began to think.

After a few minutes, Codename Tabitha had deduced it down to a single possibility. She'd fell in love with her familiar.

Codename Tabitha thought the idea a little far-fetched since she's only known him for a day at most. She began to think about his relationships.

A torrent of sadness came over her as she imagined him falling in love with someone else. She forced the images elsewhere and looked at the sleeping blue giant. After a few seconds of staring, Codename Tabitha got off her bed and sat against the hulking blue man, her back leaning against his chest. His two giant arms wrapped around her, possibly subconsciously, and pulled her close. Codename Tabitha felt her face warm up as his muscles pushed against her back softly, almost lulling her to sleep. She snuggled in and fell asleep.

The Agent knew he didn't need sleep. It was more of a thing he did to process and sort things out in his head. So he was thankful that he done it this time in order to learn about the Healing spell. He woke, still in Codename Tabitha's quarters and felt a slight pressure on his legs and against his chest. He looked down to see the petite form of Codename Tabitha asleep and leaning against him. On her face was a content smile as both of his arms were wrapped around her, protectively. To him, the position was nice and strange at the same time.

Codename Tabitha stirred lightly as The Agent shifted. He did not want to wake her but he did want to stretch his legs. So, carefully, he picked her form up and, without a sound, placed her on the bed. Her face lost the content smile as The Agent began doing various stretches to wake his sleeping. While he's only just woken up, he could probably still throw a car, but he always liked being fully awake. It made him alot more combat-capable.

The Agent worked out the last kink in his body as Codename Tabitha woke up. As he retuned to a neutral stance, he noticed Codename Tabitha was being bothered by something.

"What troubles you?" The Agent asked.

Codename Tabitha felt her chest grow heavy and she barely forced the words out of her mouth.

"Familiar talent contest in a couple days. Unsure about whether to join or not." She replied. The Agent tilted his head.

"We will figure something out." The Agent comforted the little girl. Codename Tabitha nodded.

"Maybe. Breakfast in an hour." Codename Tabitha got up and went to put her school clothes back on. She felt The Agent's piercing gaze on her as she did so and it was hard to not give in to the sudden desire of putting on a show for The Agent. She shuddered. She slipped her cape on and turned to the giant blue man. "Come on."

Once again, they were in the mess hall. This time however, instead of the hustle and bustle, everyone was staring at him. Codename Tabitha was the only one whose eyes were trained on him, though hers were kept in a book more often than not. The Agent looked down to Codename Tabitha and noticed that she was eyeing him out of the corner of her eyes. He didn't pay any attention to this, though he did shift his weight from his left foot to his right when she kept doing it.

The time was night. For the rest of the day, the only useful thing was Codename Tabitha's class. This taught him about the four elements, Earth, Wind, Water and Fire, and the fifth, less common, element of Void. Nothing else really happened other than more stares and that 'Louise' girl making an exploslion in Codename Tabitha's class. The explosion was smaller than a normal Grenade however, so it wasn't too destructive or lethal. There was also some really important princess coming.

Really, to him, being the princess or queen makes you a normal person, just with a crown, lots of money and lot's of authority, and her arrival was very ostentasous and expensive.

This night though, something was gonna happen. His gut told him this, and he knew to trust his gut. He was correct as he spotted a hooded figure heading toward Louise's room. Protector instincts kicking in, he silently crouched and walked toward the figure, intent on finding out who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

When he was behind the figure, he clamped his hand over it's mouth and grabbed it's head to lift it to his height. He held the squirming figure up and looked at them. She was female. He removed the hood on the character and was surprised to see the princess stalking around.

"Why are you walking around at night princess?" He asked. He moved his hand from the princesses mouth.

"I w-was going to v-visit my friend. Louise." She squeaked. The Agent was not convinced that they were friends. He held the princess in one hand and opened the door to Louise's room. Currently, she was clothes less. When she saw the door open, she stared, dumbly, at The Agent and the squirming figure in his grip. He stomped up to her and leant down. He never did ask why that strange girl, Kirche if he remembered correctly, had large bumps on her chest where, presumably, her nipples would be while Tabitha's was flat.

"Someone wants to see you." The Agent dropped the princess next to Louise carelessly and walked out, leaving Louise to whatever fate she was going to have. He needed to get back to Codename Tabitha, fast.

The Agent was back in Codename Tabitha's room, back to being a guard of his mistress. She was asleep and he was standing next to her bed.

He had a feeling in his gut again. This one was different.

Soon, something big will happen.

 **At** **6** **am...**

The Agent stood stock-still as Codename Tabitha began waking. He looked down and saw her angelic features being improved through the sunlight. The Agent shifted uncomfortably as a strange pressure began to build in his thigh. He ignored it and watched Codename Tabitha get up from her bed. The sight of her body clad in only a bra and panties, he'd heard Codename Tabitha and the strange girl with the strange voice talking about them, made the pressure much higher. He began feeling a slight pain beneath the pressure, as if something was being overfilled with something waiting for something else to happen.

 **Tabitha's POV...**

Tabitha stretched her arms as she stood up. She heard the quiet step of her familiar and saw the massive hulk that was the 'Max Level Agent' step past her and stand beside her. Tabitha looked at her familiar and noticed something.

 _She felt... Calmer near_ him.

 _His armour was different. Instead of dark gray, it was blue._

 _His eyes glowed_ _a_ _bright cyan blue instead of_ _dark blue._

Tabitha got up from her bed and began dressing under the eye of her familiar.

 **The Agent's POV...**

The Agent stared at Codename Tabitha's body while she was changing.

His thigh hurt so much. Why did it hurt?

The Agent grunted in pain, something Tabitha picked up on. She turned to him, her nipples exposed to the air.

"Okay?" She asked. The Agent shook his head and grunted again. His armour felt so constricting. "What's wrong?" The Agent pointed at his thigh, at the point it hurt. Tabitha's face turned a bright red for some strange reason, but she slowly, almost shyly, approached. She placed her hands on the spot it hurt and rubbed it. The friction travelled through.

The pain disappeared, replaced by something that felt so good, he fell down to his butt and groaned. Codename Tabitha followed him and got onto her knees, continuing to rub the spot. The Agent grunted again, this time in ecstasy, as Codename Tabitha's hands soothed his pain.

The Agent felt his hand move subconsciously to the area Codename Tabitha was rubbing, pressing a button that freed the pain entirely.

 **Tabitha's POV...**

Tabitha watched The Agent's hand press a button and his penis came out of the armour. Tabitha felt it hit her nose, which made her blush even harder, and stand tall before her. Every breath she took was filled with his hormones and her pheromones. One of Tabitha's hand left The Agent cock and traveled down to her own private area, rubbing it through the drenched piece of fabric that was her panties.

Tabitha placed her hand on The Agent's massive member and began moving her hand up and down, slowly, giving The Agent his first masturbation. The Agent groaned in pleasure and Tabitha felt her chest swell with pride. The fact that he found her hand job pleasureable made her happy.

Tabitha saw a bead of clear liquid form at the top of The Agent's dick. She gave the tip a kiss, catching the clear liquid in her mouth. The Agent moaned and Tabitha tasted the liquid. Itr was salty, not unpleasantly so, and slightly sweet. Tabitha found the taste delicious and wanted more.

Tabitha opened her small mouth as wide as she could and took the head of The Agent's dick into her mouth. The head filled her whole mouth. The Agent growled and clenched his hands tightly, his left leg twitching slightly. Tabitha tasted more of the liquid and began pumping her head back and forth, going up and down on The Agent's dickhead. Every time she went down on the head, The Agent's leg twitched and he gasped.

The Agent placed a hand on the back of her head after a few seconds of sucking the head. Tabitha felt him push her head down. Her throat was stubborn but soon yielded to The Agent's strength and opened up, allowing Tabitha to take more of The Agent's dick. Tabitha started struggling to breathe while The Agent took the lead and began lifting her head up and down. Tabitha's eyes rolled upwards and she went limp, allowing The Agent to use her like a slave.

Hundreds of drops began falling down her throat into her stomach while The Agent pumped her head up and down with frenzied haste. He was close, Tabitha could tell.

From what dim part wasn't clouded by hormones and the taste of The Agent's cock, Tabitha began worrying about what would happen if The Agent came deep down her throat.

The Agent couldn't hear her thoughts and kept bringing her head down on his penis, so close to ejaculation but he just couldn't get there.

One final push down and The Agent forced his entire penis inside her mouth so her nose were blocked by his balls. She could feel them churn and pump out their contents. Tabitha felt the cool wave of semen fall down her boiling throat and her belly began to be filled.

It seemed like The Agent was lost in ecstasy, as he was numb to her beginning to panic when she started blacking out. Tabitha felt her stomach begin to expand with the amount of cum he pumped down her throat into her belly.

After a solid 5 minutes of ejaculation, The Agent stopped pumping out cum and let go of a unconscious Tabitha. Tabitha's belly made her look 8 months pregnant. Tabitha slid off The Agent's cock and fell to the floor, passed out from the lack of oxygen to her brain.

The Agent stumbled and his legs wobbled before they buckled and he fell to the ground with a crash. He fell asleep beside Tabitha, curling up and spooning her as he wrapped his arms around her.

They needed to do this again. Soon

 **Lot of people saying that the scene above doesn't flow. So I decided to change it. You can read the LOLI above or read the scene below and carry on to the next chapter.**

 **Oh who am I kidding? You're gonna read both.**

 **At** **6 a** **m...**

The Agent stood stock-still as Codename Tabitha began waking. He looked down and saw her angelic features being improved through the sunlight. The Agent shifted uncomfortably as a strange pressure began to build in his thigh. He ignored it and watched Codename Tabitha get up from her bed. The sight of her body clad in only a bra and panties, he'd heard Codename Tabitha and the strange girl with the strange voice talking about them, made the pressure much higher. The Agent ignored it again and Tabitha stretched her arms as she stood up. She heard the quiet step of her familiar and saw the massive hulk that was the 'Max Level Agent' step past her and stand beside her. Tabitha looked at her familiar and noticed something.

 _She felt... Calmer near him._

 _His armour was different. Instead of dark gray, it was blue._

 _His eyes glowed_ a _bright cyan blue instead of dark blue._

Tabitha got up from her bed and began dressing under the eye of her familiar.

 **The Agent's POV...**

The Agent stared at Codename Tabitha's body while she was changing.

His thigh hurt so much. Why did it hurt?

The Agent had endured worse however, and kept strong. Codename Tabitha finished changing and he felt the pain lessen. The Agent followed wordlessly as Codename Tabitha left the room, the pain disappearing not soon after.

 **The Contest...**

Codename Tabitha seemed worried. The Agent didn't understand her worry. He had an idea on how to win. The Agent placed his giant hand on Codename Tabitha's shoulder and he began whispering the plan into Codename Tabitha's ear. After he whispered it, he saw Codename Tabitha's worry disappear. Beneath the helmet, The Agent felt his mouth twitch upwards slightly before it died off.

The acts weren't very good. Guiche couldn't get his mole to do much. Kirche got her salamander to burn a candle on stage, as planned, before it proceeded to eat the candle and it even caught fire to a curtain. Luckily, a water mage from the Queen's Guard managed to put it out before it caused serious damage. Random students came up and they all failed to get their act to work properly.

Louise's act was the worst however. All her familiar, the only other human called Saito if he remembered the conversation that he and Louise had when he gave Saito that apple, did was come up and introduce himself before he walked offstage. The Agent glared at Saito for his inabilities and, even though Saito didn't know where it came from, he saw Saito look around in a panicky manner.

Now, however, was The Agent's turn to act. He and Codename Tabitha got up to the stage. Before they could start, the wall was smashed down.

Instinct kicked in and The Agent grabbed both Codename Tabitha and the princess, racing to an area where they couldn't be seen. He dropped them and rushed at the giant metal golem. It turned it's head as he was mere seconds away and he jumped with his fist cocked back. The golem was too slow to react to him so it was sent rolling back through the wall it smashed with it's entire head gone, where it proceeded to dissolve into a giant mound of dirt.

The Agent's helmet picked up on spiked pulse ratings, possibly the person who created noticing that it was destroyed. The Agent raced into the area where the person was and saw them carrying another Flocket Launcher. He wrapped his arms around their neck and lifted them off the ground, applying enough pressure to choke them unconscious. The person flailed in his grip but eventually fell limp. His helmet told him that figure was indeed unconscious. The Agent began dragging the person behind with one hand, carelessly letting her lower body dragging along the floor.

The Agent came back into the contest room to see panic. He sighed and aimed his Machine Gun into the air, firing off three rounds. The sound ringed off the walls and shocked everyone, who turned to stare at him.

"Here." The Agent threw the person he was dragging in front of him. "This was the person who caused it."

"That's..." Mr. Colbert started. "That's Fouquet!"

 **Because I'm bored and like music, I have decided! You, the reader, will find a theme song for The Agent. Do it! Do it now! Put that cookie down! Now!**


End file.
